<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're happier, aren't you? by sunnyhyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746981">You're happier, aren't you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyhyuck/pseuds/sunnyhyuck'>sunnyhyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, BokuOsaAkaWeek2020, Exes, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song: Happier (Ed Sheeran)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyhyuck/pseuds/sunnyhyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all love differently. Sometimes that means letting them be with someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BokuOsaAka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're happier, aren't you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen to 'Happier' by Ed Sheeran while reading!</p><p>This is my entry for #BokuOsaAkaWeek ! Hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos too ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Let's welcome tonight's last act, The Jackals!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd in the bar roared with applause and cheers as the band set up their equipment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi was leaning against the counter, drink in hand, as he watched the main vocalist set up his microphone and guitar. A bitter taste settling in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boisterous boy from high school had changed. He's taller now, with broader shoulders and his longer hair was messily slicked back as opposed to his previous spiky hairstyle. The blue bandana wrapped around his bicep accentuated his arm muscles. As the lights shined down on him, his golden eyes glowed with an intensity Akaashi had only ever seen once in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All these years and he's still a heartthrob. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The writer pushed up the glasses slipping down his nose bridge. His heart pounding slightly as his mind replayed the old memories and emotions he worked so hard to repress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could spiral any further, a strong arm wrapped around his waist and brought him back to that crowded bar. He felt himself being pulled into a familiar chest. The light scent of vanilla and the intense warmth calmed him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babe, are ya okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi snaked his arms around Osamu without uttering a word and buried his face in his chest for a while. His boyfriend took the chance to run his hands through Akaashi's tangled hair. Savouring the peace that comes with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But soon enough, the lovely sounds of an acoustic guitar filled the bar, followed by cheers from the crowd. Akaashi picked himself up to glance at the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, Hinata's gotten so much better. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Walking down 29th and Park</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I saw you in another's arms</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They've started, look at Tsumu on the bass!” Osamu exclaimed softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah yes… That’s why I’m here. His eyes flickered over to the flirty blonde bassist standing on Bokuto's right. For Atsumu</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Only a month we've been apart</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You look happier</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were glued to the glass in his hand as the voice he knew all too well continued serenading the venue. His boyfriend, probably sensing his discomfort, simply pulled his chair closer and placed his hand on Akaashi’s thigh while he enjoyed his twin’s performance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Saw you walk inside a bar</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He said something to make you laugh</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yeah, you look happier, you do</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What changed Keiji?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His heart stung. Can’t you see Kou?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me. I changed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the words left Akaashi, he saw the light in those golden eyes dim. Even if he wanted to engulf Bokuto in a bear hug and apologise, tell him it wasn’t his fault, that it was his own fault for being too needy, he couldn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was better this way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He walked out of their apartment that night and never looked back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But ain't nobody love you like I do</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like rubbing salt on an ulcer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Akaashi leaned in closer to Osamu, his gaze naturally found its way back to the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And their eyes finally meet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Promise that I will not take it personal, baby</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If you're moving on with someone new</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a small change. Just a tiny shift in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His smile faltered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gleam in his eyes disappeared for a moment, replaced by sadness for a tiny sliver of a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, Akaashi felt like the biggest fool in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The golden eyes shifted to look towards Osamu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at his boyfriend and saw him send a small wave towards Bokuto who did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Cause baby you look happier, you do</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My friends told me one day I'll feel it too</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s all he said when he broke up with you?” Kuroo probed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto was sprawled across his sofa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He stopped loving me Kuroo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even then, there should be a reason.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto pressed his face into the sofa cushion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How much time have you spent with him lately?” Kenma spoke up from the corner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The college boy lifted his head up, his messy bangs falling to cover his eyes. The realisation hitting him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And until then I'll smile to hide the truth</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I know I was happier with you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry I’m late Ji, band practice dragged on longer than I thought.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s okay Kou, we made it to the movie in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are some problems with Hinata’s guitar solo! I’ll be home late Ji, don’t wait up!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, I woke up on the bed even though I knew I fell asleep on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sakusa heard it was our 4th anniversary so he let me skip practice Ji! We finally have the whole night together!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of our best anniversary dates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry baby, I gotta cancel tonight. We have too many things to clean up before the show next week. I’ll buy you your favourite onigiri to make up for it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s okay Kou, I know how busy you get when there’s a show coming up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sleeping over at Tsumu’s tonight with the rest of the boys. I’ll see you tomorrow morning before you leave for class.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked home and saw you passed out on the couch with your bag and guitar right by the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Must be hard balancing between me and your band.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sat on the corner of the room</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Everything's reminding me of you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi watched as Atsumu blew a kiss to Bokuto, who winked back while singing the next lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aren't you?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If ya feel like going home, we can leave anytime. Tsumu will understand.” Osamu whispered into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were pricking his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He simply shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no, I want to see Atsumu, it’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But ain't nobody need you like I do</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should've just told him you wanted him to focus on his music career.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi was on Kuroo’s sofa with his head in his hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you told him you didn’t want to hold him back or that you didn’t want to distract him, you’d still be together. And you won’t both be this miserable.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma was tired of this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s exactly why Kenma… He wouldn’t let go of me first.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know that there's others that deserve you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But my darling, I am still in love with you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though it was a cold night in the middle of Autumn, Akaashi’s palms were wet with sweat as he stood next to Osamu waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft sounds of the next act leaked through the doors every time someone opened them. But other than that, it was just a hum in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SAMU-SAAAAN! AKAASHI-SAAAN!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of orange appeared before the couple felt arms pull them into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy the show?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughs rang from the boys as Osamu tackled Hinata and praised his performance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve improved a lot Hinata!” Akaashi said earnestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the rest of the band approached them, Akaashi felt himself shuffling closer towards Osamu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vocalist had his arm wrapped around Atsumu's shoulders. Beads of sweat were still trickling down the side of their faces while they joked with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi tore his gaze away from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I guess you look happier, you do</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wrote you a song.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto had surprised him after class that night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They drove up a hill and now here they were, sitting on the hood of their car, enjoying the view of the city lights below them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The light strumming of Bokuto's guitar filled the air. Akaashi leaned back and let out a contented sigh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When he heard his boyfriend's melodious voice, the world seemed to fade away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Tonight, I’ll send you the firefly from that day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To your window</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That means that I love you*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His dark teal eyes met Bokuto’s bright golden eyes. His eyes shone the brightest they ever had that night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you Kou" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the first of many more ‘I love you’s to come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My friends told me one day I'd feel it too</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So um… Did you… Did you enjoy the show?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Bokuto-san. You did great as always." Akaashi answered as calmly as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I could try to smile to hide the truth</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The awkwardness hung in the air with Akaashi tightening his grip on Osamu, who was busy having his own conversation with Sakusa. Bokuto scratched the back of his head, thinking hard about what else they could talk about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conversations with Akaashi used to come so easy but now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aka-kun! I haven't seen ya in WEEKS!" Atsumu loudly interrupted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was visibly relieved when the blonde boy automatically reached for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his boyfriend carried the conversation seamlessly, the awkwardness was successfully dissipated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, I thought that I should tell ya…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped himself. Seemed like he pondered over his words for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm dating Tsumu now." Bokuto cut in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys even raised their intertwined hands to drive the point home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi congratulated them politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope he makes you happy Bokuto-san. It's what you deserve."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Akaashi. I hope Osamu makes you happy too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi could hear Atsumu's ramblings over how he'd beat up his brother if he tried anything. This got Bokuto laughing and questioning his combat skills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Akaashi finally glanced to his side, he sees his boyfriend already smiling down at him. The ends of his lips curled into a smile at that sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I know I was happier with you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's the last of your stuff Ji… Are you sure about this?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you for all these years Bokuto-san."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The older boy silently wiped his tears as Akaashi walked towards the door with his last box. He hasn’t heard that name from Akaashi since high school. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The past 5 years have been my happiest years Keiji. Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stood by the door, ready to be left in silence. Until he heard a tiny sniffle, just barely there. Accompanied by a deep, shaky breath. Akaashi turned just enough for him to look into Bokuto’s dimmed eyes. What used to shine as bright as the sun were merely embers now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll still be here supporting you and your band. So you guys have to make it big. You're a star Kou.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto swore he saw a tear trailing down Akaashi’s cheek. But before he could respond, Akaashi had rushed away, not being able to bear the sight of a sad Bokuto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Baby, you look happier, you do</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I knew one day you'd fall for someone new</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looks into the familiar grey eyes he's come to love and declares; </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He does make me happy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But if he breaks your heart like lovers do</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The writer had only ever seen those dim embers once in his life. But now that they’re staring at him once again, he could feel the regret seeping through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just know that I'll be waiting here for you</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Do check out my other bkak fic called 'Sun &amp; Moon'!</p><p>Follow @toorumyaa to be moots ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>